


Coming up close against your skin

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [35]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Early Days, Episode: s04e02 Pregnancy Test, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Jukebox Prompt, M/M, POV David Rose, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Tattoo Kink, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: Except he wasn’t prepared, not at all. Because none of their lunchtime makeout sessions or after hours groping gave any indication that under Patrick’s almost identical, mid-range button-ups was agoddamn shoulder tattoo.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775569
Comments: 80
Kudos: 311





	Coming up close against your skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiffymittens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffymittens/gifts).



> I've been in a real writing funk, hating everything I write mood the last few days so I asked a few friends for some ridiculously soft prompts to shake the cobwebs out a bit and boy did they deliver. This one was "David discovers Patrick has a tattoo" which my overinked ass was never going to be able to resist. But, you know, I asked for softness and immediately made it porn because, have you met me??
> 
> As always with Jukebox prompts it’s unedited, barely reread, and written on my phone, so apologies for what I’m sure is a multitude of errors.
> 
> Also, this is my 69th fic for Schitt's Creek. And while I haven't included any 69ing ~~because my Controversial Sex Opinion is that 69 just results in two people receiving distracted mediocre oral~~ I wanted to mark that anyway, because I am a grown adult who finds sex numbers hilarious.
> 
> Title is from Jonathan Coulton.

“I’m realising now that maybe I should have given you a heads up.”

“Mm-mm.” The small part of David’s brain that is still functioning thinks maybe he should give a more articulate response, like  _ no it’s fine _ or  _ why would I need a heads up, _ but he can’t seem to make the words come. Instead, he brings the tips of his fingers to Patrick’s bicep and traces lightly over the lines there, trying desperately to stop his fingers trembling.

It’s just a surprise, is the thing. This is the first time they’ve had enough space and privacy to actually get naked but David has spent enough time running his hands over every (clothed) inch of Patrick’s body in the storeroom to have a fair idea of what Patrick was… working with, so to speak. He was prepared for a lightly toned stomach, for hard-muscled thighs, for a nicely-sized… well. He was prepared, is what he’s saying.

Except he wasn’t prepared, not at all. Because none of their lunchtime makeout sessions or after hours groping gave any indication that under Patrick’s almost identical, mid-range button-ups was a  _ goddamn shoulder tattoo. _

When his fingers disappear over the top of Patrick’s shoulder David follows them without breaking the touch, walking slowly around to Patrick’s back so he can trace the rest of it — but instead, his breath hitches.

It’s not a shoulder tattoo. It’s a  _ massive fuckoff back tattoo _ that stretches  _ onto _ his shoulder.

“David—”

“Shush, just let me—” Reverently, he traces the edges of the design where it dips down into Patrick’s lower back before moving back up towards his other shoulder. It stops just before it would be visible from the front on the other side, skirting his shoulder blade and coming to a halt below his neck where it would be hidden by the neckline of, say, the sweater and undershirt David yanked frantically off him just a few moments ago before stopping short.

There are a lot of questions swirling around in his head:  _ what does the design mean _ and  _ did it hurt _ and  _ how long have you had it _ and  _ okay you know this seems very out of character right _ but what comes out of his mouth is, “Why?”

Patrick stiffens under his touch, then shrugs in a way that is very clearly trying to look casual. “Call it a quarter-life crisis,” he says with a tight laugh.

And David has a lot of follow-up questions to  _ that, _ but they  _ just _ agreed to lock it up so instead he bites his lip and lets his eyes roam Patrick’s back, the ink bold and eye-catching against his pale skin. He must stay quiet a beat too long, though, because Patrick starts to squirm.

“I can cover it up, I don’t mind throwing my undershirt back on, it’s not a big—”

“Don’t you dare,” David finally blurts out when he’s recovered enough from this horrifying suggestion to speak. “Do you— do you really not realise how  _ scorchingly fucking hot _ this is?”

Patrick spins to face him, David’s fingers trailing along his skin as he turns so that they come to rest on his collarbone. Almost instinctively, he moves them back to Patrick’s arm so they’re touching the ink again; even though it doesn’t feel any different to the rest of his skin, he runs his hand back and forth across it anyway.

Patrick is all wide-eyed wonder, but there’s the hint of a teasing smirk on his lips. “Bit of a tattoo kink, David?”

“Not until now,” David replies a little too honestly. Because it’s not the tattoo, he’s fucked plenty of people with tattoos. It’s the tattoo  _ on Patrick; _ the unexpected, almost taboo-ness of knowing that under all the proper professionalism is… this. Knowing that he’s one of the only people who gets to see it. It’s heady and intoxicating deeply, deeply erotic. He wants to spread Patrick out on the offensive bedspread and watch the way his shifting muscles move the design as David makes him squirm and writhe and beg and… 

Yeah, okay. Tattoo kink. That’s fair.

With what feels like a massive effort, he lets his hand fall away from Patrick’s shoulder and brings it to the hem of his own sweater, pulling it and the t-shirt underneath off carefully and laying them on the chest at the foot of the bed as Patrick just stares at him, open-mouthed. As soon as the sweater is safely out of the way Patrick is hauling him in for a deep kiss, one hand wrapped around his neck while the other runs all over his chest, his sides, his arms. David, in turn, slides his hands up Patrick’s back and wishes there was a guide, a bit of texture, something to tell him whether he’s touching marked or unmarked skin. He wants to know exactly where the lines stop so he can trace them blindly, wants to memorise the map of Patrick’s back, he wants—

“David?” His name is panted against his lips and he hums in acknowledgement, not wanting to break away. “Will you, uh. Will you touch me again?”

That does make him pull away a little in confusion. “I am touching you,” he says, bewildered.

Patrick flushes. “No, yeah, I know. I mean, um.” His eyes slide away, down to the floor like he’s embarrassed. “It’s just— no one’s ever really, um, touched my back. Like you were. Before.”

“Oh.” David presses his lips together, trying to hide a smile. “Mm-hmm. Yes. That is not exactly a hardship for me. Do you want to— on the bed?”

“Yeah,” Patrick breathes, and then he’s unbuttoning his fly before wriggling unselfconsciously out of his jeans. Once his ankles are free of them he stands back up and David can’t stop his mouth from watering; Patrick’s boxer briefs are  _ very _ tight and it’s apparent just how hard he is, a damp spot on the front where he’s been leaking and it’s difficult to remember why he shouldn’t just sink to his knees right there. But then Patrick turns around to walk towards the bed and oh, yes, that’s why.

David pulls off his trousers as quickly as he can while Patrick lies in the centre of the bed, face down, his arms tucked under the pillows. Once he’s down to his own underwear he approaches the bed, clambering onto it as carefully as he can and arranging himself so he’s kneeling with Patrick’s thighs between his own. He presses the pads of two of his fingers to the top of Patrick’s shoulder where the design disappears underneath him, and starts to trace.

This time, he doesn’t just run his fingertips around the edges. He traces every line of the intricate design, back and forth between Patrick’s spine and his ribs where he can feel how heavily Patrick is breathing as he moves down and around to the other side. When he reaches the top of Patrick’s shoulder again he leans forward, replacing his fingers with his lips and feeling Patrick shiver underneath him; he’s not sure whether it’s from his mouth on Patrick’s skin or the way the change in position nestles his cock into Patrick’s ass but either way, this time as he traces the ink he can feel how hard Patrick is trembling underneath him, his breath coming in needy pants.

When David starts tracing the pattern a third time, this time with his tongue replacing his lips, Patrick starts to whimper as he rocks his hips insistently back. For a moment David thinks about just grinding them both down into the mattress but they’ve dry-humped at the store more times than he’d care to admit to at his age and he really, really wants to get Patrick naked.

When his tongue makes it back to Patrick’s shoulder, he presses a soft kiss there before biting lightly and Patrick groans, arching up into it. The movement brings his ass up towards David’s stomach, and it gives him an idea — one he can’t believe he didn’t think of already.

“Can I fuck your thighs?” he murmurs in Patrick’s ear and gets a gasp and then a frantic nod in return. He gives Patrick’s shoulder one more nip before rolling away to grab the lube and Patrick grumbles in protest, but in the two seconds it takes David to reach into his bag he somehow manages to get out of his underwear and fling them God knows where and  _ fuck. _ Patrick is gorgeous, unabashed in a way David could only dream of being as he stares up at David from the bed, pupils blown.

David peels off his underwear before climbing back onto the bed as quickly as he can. He guides Patrick gently onto his side before nestling in behind him. He lubes himself up as generously as he can before pressing the tip of his cock just under Patrick’s ass; before he slides forward, though, he wraps his slick hand around Patrick’s dick and Patrick groans loudly, throwing his head back until it connects with David’s shoulder.

“David, you feel so good,  _ fuck,” _ he whimpers and David can’t quite stop the shiver that runs through him. Because Patrick does not swear — except, apparently, when David starts to stroke his cock.

“Learning all sorts of things about you tonight,” he says with a grin just before he thrusts forward into  _ oh, God, _ Patrick’s thighs. He can feel the way Patrick tightens around him, muscles squeezing and fuck, fuck, he’s not going to last at all. His only saving grace is that Patrick seems to be just as on edge as he is.

“David,” Patrick gasps, his hand flailing back until it lands in David’s hair and he tugs wildly at it. “David, please, fuck, please—”

David’s not entirely sure what he’s asking for but he can hazard a pretty good guess and he leans in to lick a broad, wet stripe up as much of Patrick’s tattoo as he can reach, across most of his shoulderblade. Patrick’s fingers tighten in his hair just before he lets out a loud wail, shudders wracking his body as he comes all over David’s hand and David only needs to thrust once, twice more before he’s following Patrick over the edge with a groan. 

They both take a moment to catch their breath before Patrick is rolling over to face him, and David tries not to wince at the mess he’s spreading — the bedspread is already fucked anyway. Then Patrick burrows in close and kisses him messily, and David’s thigh brushes up against his where it’s covered in David’s come and his brain almost short-circuits.

“Okay, so,” Patrick says in a serious voice when he breaks the kiss, and David’s heart rate picks up before he adds: “Turns out we might both have a tattoo kink, actually.”

David laughs, relief and joy bubbling up in him at once. “Mm-hmm. I think we can work with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/).


End file.
